Echange
by lulu56
Summary: Quand Asakura Hao se retrouve dans le corps de son cadet tandis que celuici posséde le sien.
1. Chapter 1

Yoh était reveillé depuis dejà quelques minutes, et pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à se lever. Il était trop bien comme ca. De toute facon, Anna ne tarderait pas à debarquer pour le faire sortir du lit, probablement avec un seau d'eau comme hier, afin de proceder à un génial entrainement, version de la mort préparé avec amour...

Qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour avoir une grace mat' pour une fois... Hmm, rien qu'une fois... Il serra son oreiller et laissa un soupir de bonheur passer ses lèvres. Et si Anna le lui permettait pour une fois?

Des bruits de pas sur le plancher.

Fallait pas trop rever non plus... Voila que sa delieuse blonde de fiancée venait le reveiller délicatement...

-Hao-sama!! Opacho, a faim!

Ceci fit reveiller Yoh beaucoup plus efficacement que n'importe quel seau d'eau, et il sursauta brusquement. Il se mit rapidemment sur son seant, et vit la petite africaine qui trottait vers lui, un grand sourir sur les lèvres.

-Opacho, a trés faim, fit-elle en levant ses grand yeux vers lui.

Depuis quand l'apellait-elle par le nom de son frère? C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, mais enfin quand même, ils ne... Mais en fait, où était-il exactement...?

Yoh jeta de rapides coup d'oeil autour de lui. Il semblait être dans une maison entierement construite en bois, aux vues des murs de planches de chaque côté. Enfin, jamais il n'était venu ici... En fait c'était où ici?

-Euh, opacho...

Yoh ne termina même pas sa phrase tant il fut surpris d'entendre ses cordes vocales produirent un son different de la voix qui était la sienne habituellement. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il vit que ces cheveux étaient plus longs que de coutume. Beaucoup plus longs.  
Avec un regard incredule, il porta une de ses longues mèches de cheveux noirs à ses yeux, et se leva brusquement, prit d'un soudain doute.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Hao-sama, demanda la petite fille à l'adolescent devant-elle.

Sans preter garde à la fillette, Yoh se dirigea vers la porte et tendit une main legerement tremblante vers la poignée qu'il tourna. Celle menait au dehors, et Yoh constata qu'il devait être au plein coeur coeur de la foret. En effet, une multitude d'arbres gigantesque entourait le lieux où avait été construite la maisonnée, prés d'un petit laque.

Sans comprendre véritablement ce qu'il faisait, le jeune shaman courut jusqu'au point d'eau et se pencha sur le bord de la surace miroitante.

Il ouvrit des yeux équarquillés lorsqu'il s'apercut que son reflet était celui de son jumeau. Hao Asakura.  
Il se frotta les yeux et jeta des regard autour de lui comme s'il esperait que quelqu'un surgisse de derrière un arbre pour lui dire qu'il était victime d'une blague.

Mais non, rien de tel ne vint le délivrer, et il regarda une nouvelle fois son impossible reflet.  
C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait aussi bien examiner le visage de son frère. C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemblait en beaucoup de points. Pour ne pas dire quasiment tous. Enfin les cheveux longs ca le changeait quand même hein...

Non, mais c'était pas un peu fini là? Est ce qu'il avait le temps de penser à quelque chose d'aussi succin? C'était impossible, non? Cette situation...

Il ne se rendit compte de la présence à ses côté que lorsque la petite Opacho prit parole avec une certaine timidité:

-Hao-sama, pas bien?

Yoh tourna son regard hébété vers l'africaine sans savoir que lui répondre. Que devait-il faire... C'était si...

Il respira un grand coup sous les yeux d'Opacho qui le regardait avec inquietude et se releva. En attendant qu'il decide ce qu'il devait faire, il allait se couvrir un peu. Le vent se levait et il était torse nu, avec un pantalon pour seul vêtement.

Il se mit à marcher, pieds nus, tout en tâchant de reprendre son calme, et se dirigea vers la petite maison. Visiblement, il se trouvait à présent dans le corps de Hao... Est ce que cela signifiait que son frère avait prit possesion du sien? Il frissona à cette idée, et espera qu'il ne ferait rien de compromettant à un de ses proches... Yoh poussa la porte et repenetra dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter un instant plus tôt.

Il se mit en devoir de visiter chacune des pièces. 3 au total: la chambre, la cuisine et une salle de bain.  
Devant les demandes de la petite africaine, Yoh retourna à la cuisine et inspecta les placards. Il était amusant de voir qu'aprés tout Hao était quelqu'un qui avait besoin de manger comme tout le monde, et les placards debordaient de victuailles.

Il prépara un petit dejeuner à la fillette, ayant l'habitude de faire la cuisine à la maison, puis partit chercher des vêtements dans la chambre tandis qu'Opacho devorait silencieusement tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

Evidemment, Yoh ne trouva que les vêtement qu'Hao avait l'habitude de porter, c'était à dire cette étrange manteau qui le recouvrait de la tête au pied. Il passa les vêtements et partit s'observer, perplexe, un instant dans la salle de bain. Etrange d'avoir Hao comme reflet... C'était assez surprenant, mais bon, ce n'etait pas comme si il avait changé completement, comme il le remarqua, les traits de visages étaient décidement exactement les mêmes...

Un brusque contact d'eau glacée fit brusquement sursauter Hao qui se reveilla instentanement.

-Lèves-toi, fit une voix froide et féminine.

Qui osait donc lui parler de la sorte? A lui, le seigneur Hao? Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur, pret à le fusiller de regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune itako.

-Toi?

-Evidemment, répondit-elle avec dédain. Je te laisse t'habiller. Tu as 2minutes 30, et je t'attend pour ton entrainement.

Elle repartit tranquillement d'un demarche décidée, laissant seul Hao pantois.  
Qu'est ce qu'il se passait au juste? Il avait du rater un episode là.  
Il jeta des coups d'oeil autour de lui et vit qu'il se trouvait dans la maison où habitait sa moitié, Yoh Asakura.  
Non, en fait il avait dû en rater plusieurs...

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici? Pouah, et en plus il était entirement trempé, et il gelait à proprement parler... pas questions de rester dans cette état... Cette fille avait du cran de lui faire ca, à lui... en plus elle avait dû mettre fin aux jours des écouteurs autour de son cou...

Ecouteur? Hein?

Il se leva, et remarqua que décidemment, quelque chose n'allait pas... au fait, depuis quand avait-il les cheveux si courts?

-Bonjour Maître Yoh, vous avez bien dormi, demanda le fantôme du samouraï qui venait de se materialiser à ses côtés, interompant le fil des pensée du shaman.

-Hein?

Amidamaru lui jeta un regard suspicieux et dit:

-Hum, du mal à se reveiller, n'est ce pas?

-Pour qui te prends tu pour me parler aussi familierement, fantôme, s'énerva Hao en froncant les sourcils.

Le samouraï eut une expression suprise et n'osa pas dire quoi que ce soit d'avantage tandis que l'adolescent se levait...

A suivre ...

Et voila mon premier chapitre Dtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Bisous à tous et j'attends vos coms pour voir si vous voulez la suite !  
Lulu56

... 


	2. Chapter 2

-Quelque chose vous contrarie Maître Yoh, demanda Amidamaru d'un ton prudent au jeune shaman.

Hao l'ignora superbemment et passa devant lui en sortant de la chambre. Il ne tarda pas à trouver la salle de bain, et ce qu'il vit dans le miroir confirma ses doutes. Bien habitué à ne pas laisser transparaître le moindre de ses sentiments sur son visage, Hao se contenta d'observer son reflet, qui était en fait celui de son cher petit frère, sans dire quoi que ce soit.

-Laisse moi seul un instant... Amidamaru, fit Hao au fantôme qui tentait de comprendre ce qui arrivait à son jeune maître.

Le samouraï hocha la tête et traversa le mur, le laissant seul.

Hao souffla un grand coup et posa sa main sur la surface lisse et glacée du miroir tandis que les questions fusaient dans sa tête, beaucoup plus nombreuses que les réponses.  
Hm, une telle chose était possible? Visiblement lui et Yoh avaient échangés de corps. Impossible que ca soit voulu de son frère: il savait bien que Yoh ne posséderait pas assez de force et de puissance pour opérer une technique de si grande importance.

Il passa sa main sur les traits de son visage. Impressionant de voir à quel point ils se resemblaient... Enfin, son véritable corps était quand même mieux... Aprés tout qui pouvait l'agaler n'est ce pas ?

-Yoh magne toi ou je viens avec un seau d'eau!

Ah oui c'est vrai la folle l'attendait en bas.  
Hao reprima un rictus. Si elle pensait pouvoir avaoir une quelconque influence sur lui... ses techniques d'intimidation marchaient peut-être sur Yoh mais pas avec lui...

Hao tenta d'appeler Spirit of fire lorsqu'il se rapella de sa nouvelle condition. Evidemment, avec si peu de furyoku... Hao nota avec satisfaction que Yoh était vraiment encore bien loin de pouvoir prétendre à rivaliser avec lui. Il eut un petit sourire qui retomba bien vite lorsqu'il se rapella qui était en posession de son corps et donc du talent qui allait avec.

Pas question de rester dans cet état la. Il allait recuper son corps et au plus vite.

Hao fit sourde oreille aux dernières menaces de la furie blonde en bas ( -Yoh tu vas mourir si tu ne descend pas maintenant) et sauta lestemment par la fenetre, accusant le choc avec souplesse.

Yoh se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire en cet instant son jumeau. Peut être dormait-il encore? Ah non, pas possible. Anna lui avait promi un entrainement special hier soir... Il deglutit difficilement à cette idée. En fait ce n'était pas plus mal pour finir, cet échange. Au moins il y profitait dans l'histoire, c'était bien la première fois qu'il réussissait à s'échapper d'une tortu... d'un entrainement d'Anna.

Il ferma les yeux et se decida à sortir pour respirer un coup. Il retourna au dehors et s'assit sur l'herbe verte sous, un arbre aux branches tombantes. Le vent s'était satbilisé et soufflait une légère bise à présent, faisant voler ses longues mèches autour de son visage.

Il vit la petite africaine sortir de la maison et courir vers lui.  
Elle s'assit à côté de lui en regardant un papillon embrasser une fleur rouge.  
"Maître Hao n'a pas l'air bien aujourd'hui, il est malade peut-être?"

-Si, si je vais très bien, rassure toi je ne suis pas malade...

La petite se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard larmoyant

-Vous avez encore lu les pensées d'Opacho, Hao-sama, geignit la petite fille.

-Oh, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès s'empressa de dire Yoh devant la petite qui retrouva tout de suite son eternel sourire sur les lèvres.

Lire les pensées? C'est vrai que son frère avait ce pouvoir. Comment s'y prenait-il? S'il se trouvait dans son corps ca ne devait pas être très difficile pour lui non plus...

Yoh n'eut pas beaucoup d'effort de concentration à faire pour retrouver le fil des pensées de la fillette. C'était le seul être humain à côté de lui, ce qui lui facilitait grandement la tâche.

C'était une sensation assez étrange. Cela ressemblait assez à la manière dont on règle une radio pour trouver une station. Même si l'image n'était pas vraiment adéquate, ça s'y rapprochait assez...

"Papillon trés jolie et plein de couleur" pensait la petite fille sans savoir que tout ses songes étaient répercutés dans la tête de l'adolescent assis à côté d'elle.

Etrange comme pouvoir. Utile et pourtant sans doute vicieux...

Yoh arreta de lire les songes de la fillette et préfera tourner son attention vers la foret autour de lui. C'était donc là que vivait le tout puissant Hao? Dans la foret? Quoique rien d'étonnant à cela. Rien n'aurait mieux convenu à cet amoureux de la nature... Enfin il devait bien y avoir une ville dans les environs... Ce n'était as qu'il se déplaisait à ce point loin des entrainement d'Anna, mais quand même, sous la forme d'Hao il risquait d'avoir des ennuis.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à n'avoir pas dit la vérité sur sa personne à la petit africaine en extase sur le papillon à côté de lui. Mais quelque chose en lui lui disait qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise. Pourvu que l'autre fasse de même de son côté...

Yoh se leva et Opacho posa ses yeux sur lui en une question muette.

-Bon, je vais en ville, annonca l'adolescent à la petite fille qui se leva avec lui.

-Oh, oui, fit t-elle en affichant un enorme sourire. Opacho aller avec Hao-sama sur le spirit of fire !

Bon, si la gamine avait pour habitude de suivre partout son maitre... Le spirit of fire.  
Evidemment. Bon, bon bon.  
Ahh comment s'y prendre c'est pas vrai... Comment faisait son frère dejà?

Yoh siffla et aussitot le gigantestque esprit du feu apparut devant ses yeux.  
Gloups.  
Mais en fait c'était moins impressionnant qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Le spirit og fire était son esprit et il le sentait parfaitement sous son contrôle. Son immense contrôle en fait. Vraiment dingue la puissance que possédait Hao. Il pouvait la sentir en lui telle un feu ardent, et il comprit que tous étaient bien loin de soupçonner les prodiges dont était capable son frère.

Dommage qu'il l'ai mis à profit du massacre des humains...

Yoh soupira et ordonna mentalement à l'esprit de le prendre lui et la fillette au creu de sa main, ordre que le spirit of fire s'empressa d'excuter pour le plus grand enchentemment de Yoh.

Ils volèrent quelques minutes dans le ciel pour le simple plaisir. Cette sensation de liberté était tellement enivrante il faut dire...

Yoh repera rapidemment la ville et se dirigea vers elle avec une aisance etonante. En quelques secondes à peine il s'était fait à la commande du puissant spirit of fire. Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui avait la possibilité de diriger un des esprit de la nature, alors, autant en profiter...

Il fit poser l'esprit un peu en avant de la ville: inutile d'appeurer les habitants, et sauta souplement sur le sol, suivit immediatement de la fillette.

Celle-ci lui fit encore un large sourire et s'exclama:

-Opacho aime spirit of fire! Opacho aime Hao-sama !

Yoh répondit à son sourire et commenca à marcher vers le bord de la ville. Il ignorait totalement comment pouvait s'appeller celle-ci mais comptait bien apprendre où il se trouvait. La ville ne semblait pas très importante et se situait à la limite de l'appellation "village". Les petites habitations étaient assez mignonnes et Yoh s'étonna qu'Hao n'ai pas encore tout brûlé. Surement avait-il besoin de celle-ci pour se ravitailler.

Opacho semblait heureuse et gambadait devant lui en chantonant de temps à autres.  
Yoh se mit à la suivre en esperant qu'il ne tomberait pas sur un des hommes de la bande de son frère...

Et voilaa. Bon ba j'attends vos commentaire (je suis atteint de cette maladie qu'on nomme reviewphilie, assez répandue chez les auteurs de fanfics )

mary-chan Merci beaucoup pour ton com (larme à l'oeil) je verrais pour un horoxren (c(est bien possible que ca se fasse ...

chibi Maakuro Hm pour te dire la vérité je n'avais pas lu cette fic avant de voir ton com ( maitenant je l'ai fait). Ne t'inquiete pas je ne compte pas faire du plagiat le centre de mon histoire va être different...

kisara-kawai Merci beaucoup pour ton com, ca fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens qui apprecient

Bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review (sivouplé)

Lulu56 


	3. Chapter 3

Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à atteindre le centre de la ville et Yoh ne tarda pas à se sentir quelque peu mal à l'aise en remarquant que tout les habitants de village baissaient le yeux sur son passage ou lui jetaient un regard craintif avant de s'enfuir précipitament.

Apparement son frère avait l'habitude de venir ici et sûrement pas pour distribuer des bonbons aux habitants.

Yoh flâna quelques minutes en regardant les vitrines des quelques magasins et s'arrêta près de celle d'une fleuriste. De larges étalages de fleurs couvraient le devant du magasin et un parfum entêtant s'en dégageait.

-Hao-sama regardez, s'eclama la petite africaine en poitant du doigt un enorme bouquet de fleur orange. Orange couleur préférée d'Opacho!

Yoh sourit. Elle était vraiment adorable. Il se demanda pourquoi la petite s'était mise au service de son frère. En tout cas il comprenait que Hao se soit attaché à elle...

Yoh se tourna vers la fleuriste qui s'était mise en retrait et qui tentait de se cacher derrière un enorme pot de fleur vert.

-Combien pour ce bouquet, demanda t-il à la jeune femme qui parut s'évanouire lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole.

-Je.. je vous l'offre. S'il vous plait j'ai des enfants... Prenez tout ce que vous voulez...

Il jeta un regard interloqué à la femme brune qui baissait ses grands yeux effarés puis se tourna vers la petite africaine qui jubilait en attrapant son bouquet orange.

-Merci Hao-sama, s'écria la petite en dansant autour de lui, son bouquet à la main.

Yoh semblait vouloir dire quelque mots d'excuses à la fleuriste terrorisée devant lui lorsqu'il entendit une voix masculine appeller derrière lui

-Seigneur Hao!

Yoh se retourna lentement et apercut rakist et l'équipe tsuchigumi atablés à la table d'un café.  
Bon, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, sinon ils allaient forcement se douter de quelque chose...

Yoh prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'il se fasse passer par son frère. Donc, arrogant, sur de lui, supérieur et moqueur... hm

Yoh s'approcha d'eux d'une démarche nonchalante et leur dit bonjour lorsque Rakist baissa la tête d'un air confu:

-Je voulais vous dire Seigneur Hao... je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de tuer cette miserable humaine dont vous m'aviez chargé... mais bien sûr je m'en occuperais le plus tôt possible, evidemment...

Yoh qui s'appretait à dire que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il en était en fait content se rattrapa à la dernière seconde. En efet, il était trés peu probable que son frère tienne un jour de tels propos...

-Tu sais que je ne tolèrerais pas tes écart Rakist, fit t-il d'une voix dure en lui portant un regard glacial dont il s'étonna lui-même. Avant ce soir sans faute.

Yoh pouvait lire la crainte dans les pensées de l'homme. Hao inspirait vraiment de la terreur à chaun, même à ses proches... vraiment pathetique.

Rackist hocha la tête humblement et Yoh trouva qu'il ne s'en sortait pas si mal pour une personne qui n'aspirait qu'à une simple vie tranquille.

En tout cas inutile de rester dans ce panier de crabes plus longtemps, sinon il ne manquerait pas de se faire epingler au bout d'un moment en disant une bêtise du genre " vous savez les humains ne sont pas tous mauvais" ou un truc du genre...

Il se congedia et décida de ne pas rester plus longtemps dans la ville. Juste le temps de savoir où il se trouvait, et il rentrerait directement...

Il s'éloigna de la table où se trouvaient les sbires de son frère et, suivit d'Opacho qui ne perdait pas sa bonne humeur, il accosta une jeune femme qui lui semblait un peu moins choquée par sa présence

-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle...

Opacho le regarda d'un air surpris en ouvrant de grands yeux, et Yoh se rendit compte immediatement de son erreur. Jamais Hao ne s'excuserait devant quelqu'un, et encore moin devant une "simple" humaine.

-Heu, vous pourriez...

Mais sa question s'évanouit sur ses lèvres car la pauvre femme s'était déjà enfuie sans demander son reste.  
Yoh haussa les épaules et se dit qu'il en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Il sortit au bord du village et appella muettement le Spirit of Fire. Toujours un peu surpris de constater que l'esprit du feu lui obeissait réellement, Yoh sauta dans la paume de l'esprit, aussitôt suivit d'Opacho, et lui ordonna de le ramener à la maison.

Le jeune shaman savoura le voyage aerien et décreta que le spirit of fire était vraiment plus confortable comme moyen de transport qu'Amidamaru, même celui-ci lui manquait.

A cette pensée il songea à ses amis. Que penseraient-ils s'ils le voyaient ainsi? Il reprima un eclat de rire lorsqu'il s'imagina la tête que ferait Ren s'il debarquait en disant "salut les gars" sous cette forme.

Quoiqu'aprés tout, pourquoi ne pas rentrer directement chez lui? Se reperer afin de savoir où il se trouvait exactement prendrait plus de temps, certes,mais bon, avec le Spirit of fire il était facile de voyager...

Il vira brusquement de direction alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du lieux où vivait Hao et explora du ciel les environs.

Il finit par trouver à peu prés leur situation geographique aprés de nombreuses recherches infructueuses quand Opacho demanda:

-Où Hao-sama veut-il aller?

Yoh la regarda d'un air circonspect. Bah aprés tout il pouvait bien lui dire maintenant:

-Je ne suis pas Hao. Je ne sais pas comment cela a pu arriver, mais en vérité je suis Yoh.

La petite africaine lui jeta un regard à la fois étonné et imcomprehensif, et Yoh ajouta:

-Oui, je me suis retrouvé dans son corps...

-Ha bon, fit la fillette sans omettre d'autre reflexions.

Yoh regarda d'un air surpris la petite et se demanda si elle avait effectivement comprit ce qu'il se passait. Dejà que lui-même ne comprenait pas la moitié...

Ah, voila qu'il voyait se dessiner la petite ville où il vivait... Vraiment, efficace le Spirit of fire, c'était quand même plus rapide que le bus hm...

Yoh se posa en lisière de la ville et entra dans celle-ci en attendant qu'Opacho finisse de remettre en ordre son bouquet qu'elle avait laissé tomber en sautant du spirit of fire.

Il marcha quelque minutes et ne tarda pas à se trouver non loin de sa maison... Il passa prés du cimetiere, et croisa manta qui semblait revenir de chez lui, une enorme encyclopedie sous le bras qui devait peser environ deux fois son propre poids...

A sa vue, Yoh lui fit un grand sourir et se mit à rire legerement lorsqu'il vit la tête que fit son ami en l'apercevant. Manta fit demi tour et se mit à courir du plus vite que le pouvaient ses jambes avant même que Yoh puisse le retenir pour s'expliquer.

Il haussa legerement les épaules, et se remit en marche, Opacho sur ses talons. A peine arrivé devant sa maison qu'il vit que Ren l'y attendait, un regard meurtrier dans les yeux, over soul devellopé.

et de 3

Chibi Maakuro -tombe sous le coup de la revelation digne des feux de l'amour- Oo Opacho est un garçon? -.-" bon bah le pauvre j'espere que ca le derange pas d'être travesti by moi . Vu que j'ai commencé la fic comme ca je vais poursuivre... ( mais bon faut pas trop m'en vouloir ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas lu de shaman king - honte sur toi !- -oui oui je sais pardon pardon- ) Merci pour ta review ca fait plaizir !

comm d'hab j'attend vos review ! merci à ceux qui m'en ont laissé !

bisous a tous lulu56

... 


	4. Chapter 4

Ren ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que dejà son sabre fendait l'air avec pour intention de lui porter un coup meurtrier, visant sans nul doute a lui trancher la tête sans plus de ceremonie.

Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais eut le temps de parer cette attaque, en tout cas il ne le sut jamais car le spirit of fire venait de s'interposer entre lui et son assaillant.

Tiens, l'esprit du feu protegeait de lui-même son maitre sans qu'on ne lui demanda rien? Bien pratique tout de même, il fallait l'avouer...

-HAO !!! hurla Ren d'une voix tellement forte qui aurait pu eteindre le spirit of fire d'un coup sec si celui ci n'était pas repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

-Hey, qu'est ce qui te met tant en colère?

Cette fois, le spirit n'eut même pas le temps de voir arriver Anna, et ne pu donc arreter le baffe magistrale qu'elle attribua à Yoh bien trop rapide même pour l'esprit.

-Tu oses kidnapper mon fiancé, et aprés tu débarques en demandant pourquoi nous sommes en colère?!

Yoh cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, autant pour la baffe que pour l'information et demanda à la blonde qui le fusillait du regard

-Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas ici?

-MAIS TU TE MOQUES DE NOUS MA PAROLE !!!! rugit Ren en lancant bason dans une attaque féroce que Yoh esquiva efficacement avec une rapidité dont il n'avait pas coutumne.

-Bon, bon laissez moi vous expliquer au moins, fit Yoh. Je sais que ca peut paraitre etrange mais tout d'abord, je ne suis même pas Hao...

-RAAAAH, cria Ren en se lançant une nouvel fois comme un barbare sur l'Asakura aux longs cheveux.

Anna stoppa le chinois d'une main et dit d'un ton cassant:

-Silence, je veux ecouter ce qu'il à a dire.

Ren arreta de foncer partout en beuglant comme un sauvage pour le plus grand plaisir de tout le monde, et Yoh sourit.

-Eh bien c'est aussi simple que cela. Je me suis reveillé dans le corps de mon frère, et lui probablement dans le mien. Bien sûr je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la manière dont cela a pu se produire...

Un troupeau d'ange passa et Horohoro qui venait juste de sortir de la maison, au courant de rien comme d'habitude s'élanca en meuglant comme un rhinocéros enragé:

-HAO !!!!

Mais lui n'eut même pas le temps de foncer sur l'adolescent vu qu'il se trouvait allongé sur le bitum en deux temps trois mouvements grâce à une baffe d'une blonde aux intelligentesbinitiatives.

-C'est bien joli ton histoire, mais qu'est ce qui nous prouve que ce n'est un piège de ta part, demanda la blonde d'un ton glacial.

Yoh haussa les épaule et leur adressa un sourir niais.

-C'est bon je te crois, fit-elle en ragardant un instant le visage de Yoh.

-Ah, ah bon, fit Ren dépité qui semblait passablement décu d'avoir rater une occasion de prouver sa superiorité au combat.

-Oui, s'il avait vraiment été Hao, il aurait prévu quelque chose à répondre... Au fait dis moi, Yoh...

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers sa fiancée qui l'observait d'un air à présent cruel et impitoyable.

-Ca fait plusieur jours que tu n'a pas fait la vaisselle...

-He bien, si un jour on m'avait dit que j'aurais pu voir de mes propres yeux le grand Hao entrain de faire la vaisselle... fit Ren en observant d'un air narquois Yoh qui s'acharnait sur le produit vaisselle.

-Au lieu de dire des bêtises tu ne voudrais pas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé avec le véritable Hao?

-Hmm, fit le chinois d'un air pensif. Eh bien il est partit un matin avec Amidamaru, c'est tout. Et anna était persuadée que c'était toi qui... enfin je veux dire que c'était Hao qui l'avait enlevé vu que la voyance avait montré un lien entre Yoh et son frère, bien que cela soit resté obscur...

-Je dois le retrouver, s'exclama Yoh en laissant retomber d'un air triomphant comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de particulierement intelligent en laissant tomber une casserole dans la bassine.

Son regard se posa sur la porte et il renonca immediatement à cette idée. Une menacante blonde se tenait dans l'encadrement, avec un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il allait y passer, Hao ou pas, s'il ne terminait pas immediatement la vaisselle.

A ce moment Horohoro entra dans la cuisine avec un leger mal de crane, peut-être à cause de la dernièrebaffe, mais sans doute aussi parce les rouages de son cerveau avaient mit très longtemps à comprendre les explications qu'on lui fournissait selon lesquels Yoh était en fait Hao, à cause d'un douteux échange de corps, ou enfin, quelque chose du genre...

Bref il n'avait absolument rien compris si ce n'est le que la personne devant lui était apparement Yoh... Enfin bon...

Yoh posa la dernière poêle et poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que Ren se levait pour ouvrir le refregirateur et en sortir une bouteille de lait ( c'est bon pour les os ! ). Evidemment, cela ne rata pas, Horohoro qui passait par là malencontreusement, heurta le chinois et les deux garçon tomberent sur le carrelage dans une position plus qu'équivoque.

Les deux adolescent rougirent tandis que l'un marmonnait une excuse et l'autre une insulte. Yoh ne put s'empecher de sonder leur esprit tout en sachant que ses manières lui faisaient de plus en plus effroyablement ressembler à celles de son frère, ce qui était pour le moins inquietant.  
Mais ce qu'il y decouvrit lui fit oublier tout scrupules et il se promit de se rapeller qu'il faudrait pousser ces deux là pour qu'ils forment un couple idéal.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire Yoh, demanda Anna à son fiancé.

-Heu rien, rien, fit Yoh en songeant qu'il se ferait probablement égorgé vivant s'il faisait part de se qu'il venait de découvrir dans cette cuisine. Tu ne sais pas où est passé Manta, je crois bien que je l'ai terrorisé tout à l'heure...

-Si, il discute avec Opacho. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre tout les deux...

Yoh traversa la cuisine et alla dans le salon où la petite africaine et son meilleur ami discutait allegrement.

-Yohao -sama, s'écria la petite ravie de voir le jeune shaman.

-Yohao, demanda l'adolescent à la fillette qui s'était levée.

-Ca me fiche presque encore la frousse de te voir comme ca Yoh, fit Manta en l'observant perplexe.

Yoh sourit et répondit:

-Je couperais bien ces longs cheveux mais je doute fort qu'Hao apprécie lorsqu'il retrouvera son véritable corps...

Il marqua un temps de reflexion et reprit d'un voix plus sérieuse:

-A mon avis il a du partir pour cette espece de foret, où il habite...

A ce moment la voix de la blonde fit irruption:

-Il doit savoir comment retrouver vos corps respectifs, tu devrais y aller... mais tu as interet a faire vite.

-Pourquoi?

-D'ici là il y aura de nouveau de la vaisselle sale...

Yoh soupira de desepoir et annonca a la fillette qu'il repartaient. Celle-ci, au grand ettonement de Yoh fit une moue triste et le suivit en agitant la main derrière elle. Visiblement, elle s'était très bien habituée...

Il héla le Spirit of fire, et dans une grande bourrasque de vent, ils décolèrent, s'élevant rapidemment à plusieurs centaines de mètres du sol.

Merci beaucoup beaucoup aux reviewers (et alle les autres !!)

J'attends vos commentaires pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce dernier chapitre (et vos attentes )

Gros bisous a tous lulu56 


	5. Chapter 5

Il sembla à Yoh qu'ils venaient à peine de s'élever dans les airs, lorsqu'ils furent déjà arrivés à destination. Decidement, le plus difficile dans cette affaire serait bien de ce separer de ce formidable esprit. Aprés tout si le spirit of fire était considéré comme cruel, c'était majoritairement à cause de son frère qui l'employait à de si funestes activités...

Il sauta lestemment à terre, toujours aussitôt suivie d'Opacho et se demanda de quelle manière il allait bien pouvoir proceder pour retrouver Hao.

-Seigneur Hao, le hélla une voix derrière lui.

Le shaman se retourna dans un bruissement de cape et constata le petit groupe des sbires de son frère s'approcher de lui à grand pas. Yoh equarquilla ses yeux lorsqu'il apercu la probable raison de leur visite: sa replique exacte ligotée par une corde.

Hao Asakura.

Et en ce moment le pluissant des shaman n'avait pas l'air dans ses plus heureux jours car il jetait des regards pleins de haine à tout ceux qui croisaient son regard. Et aux autres aussi en fait. Apparemment, Hao avait dû crier à pleine voix, car ses quelques partisants l'avait baillonné, et Yoh ne preferait pas savoir ce qui adviendrait d'eux le jour où ils apprendraient que leur bien aimé Seigneur était en vérité celui qu'ils maltraitaient à l'instant même.

-Seigneur Hao, s'écria Rackist flanqué de Marie qui arborait un air superieur. Nous avons trouvé une véritable surprise... Nous ne voulions pas abimer votre précieuse moitié, croyez le bien, mais le jeune Asakura s'est débattu avec force lorsque nous avons tenté de voux l'amenez, tout en hurlant des propos incoherents dont je n'ai pas compris la teneur exacte...

Yoh, qui avait reprit son masque desormais avec facilité, reprima un fou rire devant la tête de Hao ( qui était donc la sienne...) et dit d'un voix qu'il parvint à rendre froide dieu sait comment:

-C'est bien de me l'avoir amené... Laissez moi seul avec lui à présent.

-Seul, répéta Rackist désemparé qui visiblement s'était attendu à un quelquonque torture ou autre. Mais, vous êtes certain que...

-Seul! trancha Yoh dont le ton cassant ravi plus que jammais sa propre personne qui commencait à se dire que sa morale "peace and love" tournait serieusement au vinaigre.

Le groupuscule s'inclina devant lui, et tous repartir sans demander leur reste.

A peine eurent-ils disparus de son champ de vision que Yoh ne put s'empecher d'éclater de rire devant l'air furieux qu'arborait son frère.

Hao eut l'air encore d'avantage outré devant le manque de respect de Yoh envers son ainé, sans compter sa fierté et son honneur qui en avaient pris un grand coup aujourd'hui, et il tenta d'articuler quelque chose qui ne fut jamais entendu par quiquonque, les propos étant déformés par le solide baillon qui couvrait sa bouche.

Constatant l'acharnement de son frère, Yoh essuya une larme de rire qui venait de se former sousses yeux, et se mit en devoir de le liberer du morceau de tissus qui n'allait surment plus tarder à faire étouffer son prisonnier vu la manière dont celui tentait vainement de crier des choses avec force.

-Libere-moi de ces liens, cria aussitot Hao lorsqu'il fut enfin apte à parler de nouveau librement.

-Ho, calme-toi, intima Yoh doucement, devant la colère qui s'émanait du plus vieux en denouant la corde.

Vu les traces rougies laissée par les liens, ses hommes n'y étaient pas allés de main morte.

-Tu vois ce que peuvent ressentir tes victimes...

-Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de lecon de morale de ta part, Yoh, s'exclama le jeune homme en se tournant vers sa moitiée, à présent que la corde était tombée à terre. Ni même de personne, en fait...

Yoh soupira devant le spectacle de pure mauvaise foi qu'offrait son frère. C'était vraiment incroyable... Il venait de se faire maltraiter et attacher qui plus est par ses propes serviteurs, et refusait d'admettre que les méthodes de sbires étaient rustres... Parfois il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de ce shaman...

D'ailleurs s'il pouvait...

-Hep, toi! Je t'inerdis de regarder dans ma tête c'est bien compri ?

Yoh haussa les sourcils. Apparemment, il n'avait même plus besoin de son don pour deviner l'intention d'un homme. Quoique cela pouvait paraitre logique : en quelques siècle Hao était devenu le plus grand manipulateur et prevoir à l'avance les réactions de ses adversaires devait être devenu un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

-Hmph, emit Yoh. Bon, en attendant si tu pouvais arreter cette super bonne blague... C'est pas que je n'aime pas le decor mais j'aimerais pouvoir retrouver ma veritable envelloppe charnelle tu vois...

-Rigole pas! s'écria Hao les bras croisés. C'est toi qui as dû faire un truc louche ou une experience pas nette avec ta famille de fou...

-Je te signale que t'en fait partie, nota Yoh en regardant distraitement voleter un papillon.

-Passons. Tu veux dire que tu n'y est pour rien là dedans ?

-Bein, non, fit Yoh avec une voix très peu intelligente...

Hao se frappa le front du plat de la main et se laissa tomber dos à un arbre.  
15 minutes plus tard, celui-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce et gardait les yeux fermés tandis que Yoh commencait à trouver les papillons stupides et vraiment ininterressant à observer.

-Heu, tu fais quoi là? se risqua le plus jeune afin de briser le silence qui s'était installé depuis un quart d'heure.

-Silence : je reflechis.

Ha. Dans ce cas... Si le grand Hao reflechissait... Rien à dire bien suuur. Tiens au fait, ca faisait un petit moment qu'ils n'avaient pas vu la petite Opacho courir partout.

Il la chercha du regard et la vit non loin de là, occupée à tracer des dessins à l'aide d'un bâton dans la poussiere de la terre seche.

Pffff...

Yoh se laissa tomber à son tour dans l'herbe qui amortit sa chute et se retrouva de ce fait à son jumeau qui ouvrit alors les yeux.

-Alors le genie a t-il trouvé quelque chose ?

Hao pinca les lèvres d'un air offusqué, mais visiblement il venait de calculer qu'il n'était plus vraiment en position de supériorité. Il leva les yeux sur sa moitié, et s'adoucit un peu devant le sourire qui lui offrait Yoh.

-Laisse-moi deviner, reprit Yoh. Non ?

-Helas, je ne vois pas comment retourner cette situation plutôt embarassante, admit Hao. Je ne pense pas savoir non plus exactement comment cela à pu arriver... Probablement que cela vient du fait que nous sommes des moitiées réciproques, car aprés tout en envellope corporelle est bien peu comparée à l'âme, et si les corps sont similaires...

-Ouais, bon, en gros t'y comprend rien quoi...

-Bein...

A ce moment, Opacho qui s'etait lassée de dessiner vint les rejoindre et s'assit dans l'herbe aux côtés des deux frères.

Milles pardons pour le retard ( pardon pardon)  
Mais j'ai du tout changer mon PC qui était completement bousillé...

Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitres (en retard )

lulu56 ... 


End file.
